1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective mechanism for a computer-controlled stage lamp to provide more colorful light effect by means of providing a wider projection area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound effect and light effect are very important to stage performance. A good light effect provides a good background to the whole performance and makes the audience focus on the performer(s). A wide variety of stage lamps have heretofore been designed to provide desired light effect. A typical stage lamp, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 of the drawings, includes a computer-controlled lamp 8 with a light source (not shown) and a rotating disc (not shown) carrying various patterns thereon mounted in a casing 80 thereof. Light from the light source passes through a pattern on the rotating disc and a lens 81 and is thus incident to a reflective mechanism 9 from which the incident light is reflected, thereby providing colorful reflective images. The reflective mechanism 9 is mounted in a mounting section 82 of the casing 80 and includes a first motor 90 with an output shaft 901 extended through an inclined plate 83. A bracket 91 is securely attached to the output shaft 901 of the first motor 90 to rotate therewith. A second motor 92 is mounted to the bracket 91 and has an output shaft 921 to which a barrel 94 is mounted. A cylindrical mirror 941 (consisting of a plurality of mirror strips) is mounted to an outer periphery of the barrel 94 for reflecting incident light from the lens 81. The inclined plate 83 includes an opening 84 through which a wire 93 extends so as to be electrically connected to the second motor 92 for supplying power to the second motor 92. The output shaft 901 of the first motor 90 rotates about an axis X, and the output shaft 921 of the second motor 92 rotates about another axis Y that is perpendicular to the axis X. Thus, the barrel 94 with the cylindrical mirror 941 is expected to rotate universally such that the light, after passing through the lens 81, may be reflected by the mirror 941 to provide varying three-dimensional light images.
Nevertheless, the area of the projected light reflected by the barrel 94 is somewhat narrow as being limited by the U-shaped mounting area 82 of the casing 80.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved reflective mechanism to solve this problem.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a reflective mechanism for a computer-controlled stage lamp that provides more colorful light effect by means of providing a wider projection area.
In accordance with the present invention, a reflective mechanism is provided for a stage lamp providing an incident light. The reflective mechanism comprises:
a mounting device comprising a main plate having a hole through which an incident light from a stage lamp passes;
a first power device;
a second power device;
a rotary device mounted to the mounting device, the rotary device comprising a fixed outer ring, a middle ring concentrically, rotatably mounted in the fixed outer ring, and an inner ring concentrically, rotatably mounted in the middle ring, the inner ring of the rotary device defining a light passage through which the incident light passes, the inner ring being connected to and thus drivable by the first power device, the middle ring being connected to and thus drivable by the second power device;
a rotary frame securely attached to the middle ring to turn therewith, the rotary frame including a hole through which the incident light passes;
a reflective device comprising a mirror frame rotatably mounted to the rotary frame and a mirror means mounted to the mirror frame for reflecting the incident light passing through the hole of the rotary frame; and
a transmission device including a first transmission member securely mounted to the inner ring to turn therewith, the transmission device further including a second transmission member securely mounted to the mirror frame to turn therewith, the second transmission member being connected to the first transmission member.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.